The Princess and the Pirate
by Ticklesivory
Summary: ObiDala..of course. In the dark recesses of my mind where AU dominates, there are no Jedi, ObiWan Kenobi is a pirate, and the Sith rule the universe. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

The Princess and the Pirate 

AN: Going as AU as I have ever attempted, I wanted to try something different. I hope you find it as swashbuckling charming and romantic as I intend it to be.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

"Coruscant cruiser within range off the starboard bow, captain."

"Take out their hyperdrive engines only, gunner. I want hostages."

The young pirate captain known as Obi-Wan Kenobi proudly stood at the helm of his modified assault ship, grinning at his sudden unexpected luck. He had not even wanted to travel into this sector, but his friend and first officer convinced him that intercepting the direct trade routes to Coruscant could be profitable, and Kenobi agreed, as long as there were no unnecessaryimperial entanglements. It had taken months to repair his ship after that last battle with that damn Star Destroyer.

Unsure of what could possibly be on board the smaller cruiser, its contents certainly would be rewarding. Possibly a dignitary to barter with or goods he could use for trade. Probably the latter, he resolved, since the small ship was so isolated and unguarded, but it really didn't matter to him what was on board. He loathed the Empire and any strike he could make against it was well deserved.

His skilled crew quickly disposed of the ship's engines, disabling the craft from further retreat.

"Lock tractor beam and pull her in to dock, boys. I'm loading."

"Captain?" His first officer who had a Corellian smuggling background and an unquestionable loyalty, shot him an incredulous look, to which Kenobi returned a leveling glare. For some reason, he felt a powerful undeniable urge to board the vessel and see for himself what luck had brought him this day.

His crew ahead of him, the Coruscant vessel was soon under their control, imperial officers and troops being ushered into storage compartments for detainment. He, himself, was heading for the ship's comm center to obtain knowledge of the ship's cargo and destination. Long strides through the vessel, causing his black robe to whip behind him, and the long symbolic pirate braid trailing from his right ear down his back, brought him to the control center. His first officer, Jarell, was quickly bringing up the data, despite the damage the ship had incurred. Jarell's toothy grin turned toward him.

"What is it?" Kenobi approached the screen to peer over the man's shoulder.

"It appears, Captain, that we have a hostage. Princess Amidala of Naboo."

"Hmm." Kenobi had heard of the small planet, but had never brought his crew even remotely close to it. Naboo was of little importance to either him or his men, having just just recently entered a trade alliance with the Empire and having little profit to offer him. But that didn't matter now, he thought as a twinkle lit his gray-green eyes. A princess. His mind quickly processed how much could be earned from her ransom.

"You're gonna love this." Jarell continued. "She's scheduled to be wed. Uhm.." The long bony finger scanned the screen. "To Prince Maul."

"Prince Maul!" Kenobi was surprised but utterly disgusted. The empire's second in command was a powerful warrior. They had met on Bandomeer when Kenobi was still a boy, before the empire had taken over, enslaving his entire family and most of the planet's inhabitants. Only the children and elderly had been left. Kenobi had been 10 at the time and he had vowed then to exact his revenge on the Empire and the Sith warrior. He would never forget the horror of that day, or the red and black tatooed face as everything he had loved was taken from him. It haunted his dreams still.

A smile soon splayed across his face. If this princess was indeed on board and was destined to be Maul's bride, his luck could not be any better today. He would take Maul's prize and damage him the only way he could...for now. The smile quickly faded however as a second thought occurred to him. Maul was a hideous tatooed and horned being with glowing yellow-orange eyes. Who in their right mind would agree to marry the monster? Their hostage surely could not be someone of intelligence or beauty. His curiousity piqued, he requested to be taken to her quarters.

His first officer forced open the door and Kenobi entered without hesitation, only to be blind-sided, knocked off his feet by a blow to his head. He shook away his dizziness and turned to see a wild, brown-eyed young woman brandishing a duristeel tray. Her skin was pale and smooth, her lips full and red, her figure petite, and her hair was long, dark, and curled. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Those long lashes of hers fluttered against her cheek as her gaze fell upon his right shoulder, her face contorting into an expression of revolt and anger as her eyes focused on the long braid. "Pirate scum. How dare you." She sneered at him.

Spirit as well as beauty, Kenobi noted to himself as he rose and motioned to his first officer who had watched the entire scene with a distracted amusement.

"Take her to my quarters and keep her there."

Padmé jerked her arm away from Jarell's grip, glaring at the pirate captain. "He'll come for you and when he does, he'll kill you."

"We shall see." Kenobi glared back and smiled coyly as Jarell once more grasped her arm and ushered her through the doorway.

Kenobi touched his communicator. "Kenobi here. Strip the ship of every resource and set her to float." After a slight pause, he added. "Put a homing beacon on her so the crew can be rescued. Kenobi, out."

Padmé's heart sank as they exited her transport cruiser and entered the pirate vessel of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yes, she knew his name well. He was considered one of the most ruthless and notorious pirates in the galaxy. His image had been displayed on the Imperial Holonet for months, along with a sizable reward for his capture. To her knowledge, no one had even come close to seeing him, much less catching him, at least until today. And those who had seen him, were never heard from or seen themselves again. Kenobi was a cunning, brave, and intelligent captain with a loyal and experienced crew. But then he had never been the personal target of Prince Maul.

Padmé winced as the hand that held her arm squeezed tighter, released its grasp suddenly and shoved her into what was apparently the captain's private quarters. She turned in protest as the door slid shut behind her, but her words were muffled by the sound of an outer locking mechanism being activated.

Maul would not stand for this outrage! Not because of personal feelings of course. The monster had no feelings. This was an arrangement of political diplomacy, in order to attain security and protection for her home planet of Naboo. It had been quite a shock when the Emperor himself had suggested the union, but what choice did she have? In these days and times, if you weren't an ally of the Empire, you were an enemy, and Padmé knew that Naboo could not afford to become an enemy of the Empire.

She had already resolved in her heart to accept her fate in order to save her people, though the fear of her destiny loomed over her like a dark cloud. Now however, finding herself a prisoner aboard the ship of one of the most notorious criminals in the galaxy, she was unsure of what she was most afraid of -- being married to Prince Maul, or her very existence being in the hands of Captain Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Sitting on a plush velvet chair on one side of the room, Padmé anxiously awaited his appearance, the tick-tock of the antique chronometer on the opposite wall her only distraction, until the boom of the hyperdrive engines sounded. Her heart sank into her stomach in reaction to that sound. She was being taken away, and she had no idea where, but knew it wouldn't be long until Maul pursued her if only to soothe his injured pride.

The room was actually quite comfortable. Odd, but comfortable. Her eyes took in various objects and noted that many of them were antique and of several world origins. A beautiful glass lamp stood on the corner of an ornate yarla wood desk, reminiscent of Yavin artists. A Mygeetian crystal chandelier swayed above the desk, illuminating a plush rug below of reds and purples. Her glance beyond revealed a large bed covered in red velvet, with matching draperies hanging from the ceiling surrounding it. Padmé blushed at the realization that she could indeed be lying on that bed, and very soon. A blush swept across her, but not one of anticipation, but anger. She would not allow him to use her like that. She would die first. She almost laughed at the thought. He probably intended on killing her anyway. But to give herself to this rogue? Not without a fight, she wouldn't.

The anger welling inside drove up her and out of the chair. She moved about the room and in furious agitation pounded her hand on top of the swirled wooden desk. Moving to the back of the desk, she placed her fingers on a drawer handle, surprised that it pulled open. She was even more surprised at what she found inside -- a small daggar with an ivory and gold handle. She quickly snatched it up and tucked it within the bodice of her gown. If Captain Kenobi thought he was going to have his way her this evening, he had another thing coming.

...TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Five uneaten meals later, Padmé found herself suffering with a mixture of emotions. It had been two days and he hadn't even come into the room. Another pirate had, to which she found herself shuddering at his glare, but he had only deposited several luxurious gowns onto the bed and left as quickly as he came. She stared at them, contemplating her actions, but the gritty feeling of her skin prompted her to bathe and change.

The bathing room of the captain's private quarters was as luxurious as the adjoining rooms. A marble tub large enough for at least three people was the room's main focus, it being surrounded by greenery of several species and unlit candles on tall gilded stands. To her surprise, she discovered that the man must be a romantic or a complete scoundrel. As she filled the tub, she wondered how many more women Kenobi had seduced in this very room.

Following the bath, out of simple necessity, she picked up one of the gowns from the bed and put it on. Its satin and velvet cloth slipped luxuriously over her smooth, clean skin, the dress fitting snugly against her body. He may be a total cad, but he had good taste, she thought to herself.

The door swished open and the same pirate who had delivered the clothing stepped in and judiciously placed the evening tea tray on the desk. Padme gasped inwardly upon noticing that this evening instead of one cup, there were two. She would be having company tonight, and she suddenly found it difficult to breathe, either from that fact alone, or the fact that the dress she was now wearing was just a tad too tight.

She paced around the bedroom for a few moments until mustering her courage and approached the empty living room. No sense allowing him to see her in such an emotional upheaval. She had to portray determination. She must not let him see her fear. If she was going to have the chance to follow through with her plan, her confidence and strength were the only things that would save her. Her hand came up and intentionly felt for the daggar that was secured in the bodice of her gown. She momentarily sat back down on the red velvet cushioned chair and waited.

In time that seemed much longer than what had actually passed, the door swished open and the dark clothed pirate captain himself strode in, his black leather boots reverberating along the duristeel flooring until cushioned by the thick rug. Seemingly not even noticing her presence, he removed his black cape and draped it over the desk chair before sitting himself on it and reaching to pour himself a cup of tea. He hesitated only slightly before filling the other and offering it to Padmé, who sat closer to the wall near the desk, very still, staring at him. He placed the cup gently on the desk near her after she made no movement to accept the drink.

He sat back with his own tea and turned slightly to finally look at her. She returned his gaze with the confidence of royalty, her head held high, chin turned slightly up, eyes burning into him. His own eyes squinted at the breathtaking picture of beauty and power that she presented. Her voice was unemotional and strong when she spoke to him.

"What are you planning on doing with me?"

"What would you like for me to do with you?" was his surprising answer.

Padmé was momentarily distracted, considering the multitude of possible meanings of that one statement. "I want you to return me to Prince Maul."

Obi-Wan was similarly surprised. Maybe the young woman actually had feelings for the monster. No. That was impossible. I mean, look at her. She was young, strong, and beautiful. She couldn't possibly want to marry that hideous creature. "In due time, princess. But not before I get what's coming to me."

"And exactly what is it that you think you deserve?" Her eyebrows raised in her mockery.

Obi-Wan leaned forward onto the desk, peering into the lovely face. "Anything and everything I can get out of the bastard." He sat back again, sipping at his tea, never taking his eyes off of her.

His sudden change in subject surprised her once more. "I see the dress fits."

Padmé would not give him the satisfaction of even the flicker of a smile. "And I see that I'm not the first woman to be held a prisoner aboard this ship." She heard a slight 'hmph' escape him before he once more concentrated on downing the last of the quickly cooling tea. Her own cup sat untouched on the desk.

"I'm going to bed."

That time, she couldn't hide the surprised look on her face, but he hadn't seen it. The young, strong captain had risen quickly from his chair, was moving across the room, and to Padmé's utter amazement, began taking his clothes off as he walked. By the time he had reached the bed, he was in a pair of tight black leggings only, his clothing and boots scattered between the two rooms. With a loud sigh, he settled himself face up on the bed, one arm behind his head.

Padmé had not moved from her perch next to the desk. The daggar against her breast was now weighing heavily. She would wait.

Nearly an hour later, from her location, she could see the steady and deep rise and fall of his chest and assumed he was asleep. As quietly as she could, she rose from the chair and moved over to the side of the bed, peering down at him. It was a shame, she thought. He was really quite handsome. The cleft in his chin, the strong regal brow, the slightly spiking golden hair contrasting with the long pirate braid that was trailing across a muscular chest. The ridged muscles of his abdomen moved rhythmically with his breathing.

Padmé blushed as she noticed a slight twitch beneath the black material of his crotch and several erotic thoughts passed quickly through her mind which she banished just as quickly. No use in admiring the man any longer. Her plan had been made two days ago and now was the time to carry through with it. She hesitated slightly at the impossibility of the simplicity of the situation before her hand moved to the bodice of her gown to retrieve the weapon hidden there.

She raised it over his body, aiming above his heart and just as her downward thrust began, his eyes flew open. A slight flinch at the corner of one eye was his only reaction as the blade missed its mark and sank deeply into his left shoulder.

Padmé struggled violently as she was thrown down on the opposite side of the bed, a strong arm now placed across her chest, her lower body held firm with his own. His other hand moved to the knife still embedded in his shoulder and he winced only slightly as he pulled it out, blood oozing from the wound and dripping down onto her gown.

Panic and fury flooded her as he held the dripping red blade over her. This was it, she thought. Her plan had failed and now he was going to kill her. She knew it was inevitable the moment she recognized him, but she was shocked at the sudden irrational thought that she was slightly disappointed that he had not taken her to bed first. That shock was replaced by an even more stunning revelation that he was now kissing her. His mouth was pressed firmly against hers, his tongue attempting to pry open her clenched teeth. Once the shock wore off, she found herself struggling against him once more. Her now freed hand came up against him, and in desperation she jabbed her fist into his oozing wound. A hiss escaped his mouth as he withdrew from her face. His eyes were burning in intensity, mere centimeters away from her own.

"The next time I kiss you, you will kiss me back."

The sudden change in his expression changed the meaning of his words. It wasn't a threat. It was a promise. The man actually thought that he could seduce her!

Without another word, he moved quickly off the bed, grabbed his black boots and cloak and left the room. A swish and bolting of the door assured her he would not be coming back tonight. She wanted to be happy about that, but for some reason, she couldn't be, and that thought stunned her along with the discovery that her betraying tongue had somehow crept out of her mouth and was tracing the path where his lips had burned into her skin.

...TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Padmé was awakened the next morning by the clank of a metallic tray. She leaned up on her elbows to see Kenobi consuming part of their breakfast. In between mouthfuls, he glanced her direction. "You'd better get up and eat and be quick about it."

"What's the rush?" She groggily replied.

"We're docking to pick up some supplies. You're coming with me."

"I will not."

He chuckled softly and took another bite. "You will and you'll wear this." Reaching behind him, he picked up a dark blue velvet cloak that lay across his own black one and tossed it her direction.

Exiting the ship after a hastily eaten meal, Padmé regretfully found herself walking closer and closer to her kidnapper. She was unsure of what planet they had landed on, but she was beginning to have a very bad feeling about it.

Their small party was soon accosted in the streets outside of the space dock by apparent beggars, who never got anywhere close to the captain, his crew keeping the mob at bay, violently when needed.

The pirates entered a rather seedy looking establishment, whose name she could not read since it was written in an unrecognizable language, but a quick study of the interior revealed the type of establishment she thought it might be. She finally got up the nerve to speak to her captor. "Where exactly are we?"

The drawn dark hood of his black cloak hid his features from her. "Seralia III."

Padmé stifled her gasp with her hand. A brothel planet. She pulled on her hood to further conceal her face.

"We'll be well hidden here amongst the other...scum." The shadow of his cloak hid his smile.

Grasping her elbow gently, he ushered her to a small corner table and motioned over his first officer, who immediately stood guard behind her. Kenobi left the area to join his other comrades at the bar. Padmé watched in repulsed horror as several of the pirates were now pawing over scantily dressed pleasure maidens, taking some of them away from the bar and down darkened hallways. She watched another approach the captain and Padmé felt a twinge of an undescribable feeling deep within her. She was surprised however, to see Kenobi brush the woman away with his hand, as he turned his attention once more to his drink. A nod of his head and Jarell was moving to his side, returning momentarily to grab Padmé by the arm and direct her down one of the dark halls.

She was taken and left in one of the pleasure rooms, its door shut and bolted from the outside. A quick glance around offered little entertainment. This place apparently served one purpose as the room offered a 'fresher, one chair, and a bed. She approached the latter, sat upon its squeaky mattress and waited.

She must have dozed off for a while, because when she awoke, the high window in the room was now darkened as was the small room. She leaned over to switch on a light, got up to use the 'fresher and came back and sat down upon the bed. No one had obviously come into the room since she was left here and she began to wonder if she had been completely forgotten.

The sudden metallic clank of the bolt being unlocked startled her, the door creaked open and Kenobi stumbled in, apparently quite drunk. He dropped his gun belt on the floor, slid out of his boots and barely made it to the bed before he passed out. Padmé sat in silent contemplation. The door was unlocked! If she could get out of this room and away from this building, perhaps there was someone on this wretched planet who could help her. She swung her legs off the bed, but her hopeful momentum was stopped by the clang of the bolt on the outside of the door. Damn!

She turned back to stare at the facedown form of the man on the bed. He was definitely out of it. Her eyes then focused on the boots and belt on the floor, which revealed a blaster. A blaster! She reached down and retrieved the gun, turned and crept back toward the bed. Taking aiming at his head, putting her finger on the trigger, she increased the pressure of her finger slightly before abruptly releasing it as she saw a smile spread across his face.

She couldn't do it. No matter how horrible the stories she had heard about this man were, he had done nothing to her. Maybe the stories weren't entirely true. He didn't seem cruel or vicious at all. In fact, when she had tried to kill him, all he had done was kiss her. He had kissed her and she had enjoyed it, and more amazing than that, she was really hoping that he would do it again, and soon.

His eyes squinted tightly as a result of the throbbing in his head. He had drank too much again. But this time, it wasn't entirely his fault. It was that woman! That damn princess! The sudden realization of a soft whisper of exhaled breath on his face caused his eyelids to fly open. He closed his eyes once more, squinted them tightly and re-opened them, to ensure that what he saw wasn't a remnant of a drunken hallucination. She was lying right in front of him, facing him on the bed, one hand curled under her sweet face, her lips pouting gently, a pleasant expression of peaceful slumber causing her to appear even more beautiful than she usually did.

Wait a minute! What was she doing in bed with him? Did they? Did he? His hand immediately flew to his chest and groin. Nope. He was fully dressed as was she, he noted as his eyes beheld her still clothed petite form. He sighed softly, greatly relieved and then frowned thunderously. He was falling in love with her. He knew that, but he also knew that if he even stood a chance of gaining her trust, he couldn't take advantage of her. He wouldn't force her, no matter what. She had to come to him, and readily. He just hoped it would be soon. It was a tremendous struggle to keep his hands off of her as she slept.

His heart seemed to skip a beat as if she had read his thoughts. Her small hand was suddenly reaching up to his face, and with a gentle caress along his cheek, her eyes fluttered open.

What was she doing? She immediately withdrew her hand as if it had been burned. Her look of shock was replaced by wonder. He was smiling at her, a big beautiful smile. His eyes were green this morning, not the usual gray-green, and they were glittering in the morning sunlight streaming through the small high window. The beauty of him released a smile of her own.

"How do you feel? Got a bit of a head?"

"A bit." His smile lessened slightly.

"Thought you'd be used to that by now. Don't pirates usually get drunk a lot?"

"Not usually, at least not me." His smile was now a quirky grin, which Padmé found quite charming.

His heart rate had increased dramatically at the warmth of her gaze and thatgorgeous smile. He had hoped that their relationship would evolve, but he was surprised it had happened so soon. He had expected her to at least try to kill him one more time, he thought as his hand absentmindedly reached for his gun belt. His head came up suddenly as his hand gripped nothing but cloth.

Padmé hadn't missed the motion or the reaction. "Your boots and gun belt are on the chair."

He relaxed once more, propping his head up against his bent arm, staring down at the vision before him. She had had the chance to kill him and she didn't. Things were improving, indeed. And the way she was looking at him now -- an unmistakable invitation, and one he found he could not refuse. Bending down slightly, his intention was clear, as his eyes fell to her slightly parted and moistened lips.

"Captain!" Jarell burst into the room just at that moment.

They both released frustrated sighs at the same time and an exasperated Obi-Wan turned to face his first officer. "Yes?"

"A Star Destroyer has come out of hyperspace and an imperial shuttle is entering the atmosphere."

One word escaped Kenobi, sounding worse than any four-letter expletive he could think of. "Maul!"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hold onto your butts: ) 

-----------------------------------

Chapter Five

Fully aware that the Empire was not welcome on a planet such as Seralia, Prince Maul had come prepared, bringing a number of troops, heavily armed. His inside contact had given the exact location of Kenobi and his crew, and it was a matter of minutes before he reached it.

He motioned for his men to stop when they were within sight of the pleasure establishment. Maul turned to face his first lieutenant and in a low, hissing voice, issued his warning. "I don't want the princess injured and Kenobi is mine!"

His hand flicked once and the imperial troops encroached upon the building, weapons drawn. A drunken pirate from another crew stumbled outside and quickly sobered at the sight of the white clad troops surrounding the building, bellowed out a loud warning before being gunned down in his tracks by rapid blaster fire. High pitched screams were accompanied by the sounds of male voices barking commands and laser blasts were fired from windows on several floors.

"Move it princess!" It was Jarell that urged her on through the back alleyways. Kenobi had stayed behind to ensure all of his men had escaped the building before it had been run over with imperial guards, firing fairly accurate shots at a few before he retreated.

"Captain!" One of his crew members pulled him away just as the troops entered the building and they ran down the dark streets to join up with their comrades. Stopping at the entrance to the docks, he could see his ship just beyond guarded by at least ten imperial guards.

"We'll have to take them out and then get the princess on board."

A young pirate who had not been with the crew for that long spoke timidly. "Why not hand her over now and escape? Maul's not going to let us get away with this."

Kenobi's hand was quickly gripped around the man's throat. "The princess is mine." His hand increased its tight hold until Jarell firmly grabbed Kenobi's arm and pried his hand away.

"Captain. The guards."

Still glaring at the young pirate now gasping for breath, Kenobi turned to face Padmé and she could not help but notice an immediate softening of his features. He then focused his attention on the troops blocking their way and clenched his jaw. With a couple of nods of his head, four pirates moved to the left and three to the right, with he, Jarell, and Padmé maintaining their position. Kenobi then aimed and fired, hitting one of the guards in the neck. Padmé hid behind him as they slowly advanced amongst the rapid laser bolts flying in both directions.

In what seemed like just a few seconds, all ten of the troops lay dead on the ground as well as two of Kenobi's crew members. Padmé watched as the captain knelt over each of them, took out his knife, and cut off their braids, placing a kiss on each strand before placing them in his leather vest pocket. It was a somber and revealing moment, until more laser blasts struck right above their heads. More troops had arrived.

Kenobi quickly ushered the pirates on board, pulling Padmé with him, guarding her with his body and his blaster, his deadly shots aimed quite accurately at the opposingand advancing force.

"Get on board!" He yelled at her while firing off a rapid succession.

"Not without you!" She yelled back.

It was then that he saw Maul entering the space dock, his steely grin splitting the pattern of red and black marks that covered his face.

To Padmé's amazement, Kenobi seemed to be advancing forward, not retreating into the ship. She backed down the loading platform and peered to see Maul approaching. Kenobi stood transfixed as if waiting for him, firing an occasional shot at the few guards who were still firing on the ship. She watched in horror as Maul advanced even closer, reached to his belt and withdrew his laser sword, igniting one red blade and then another. Kenobi didn't flinch, until one of the imperial troops actually hit their target, sending him spiraling backwards down onto the platform.

"No!" Padmé screamed and without thought, knelt down and grabbed the blaster from Kenobi's hand, aimed it at Maul and fired, sending the laser sword flying from his hand, and causing a look of stunned surprise on his face. Everything went silent for just a moment as her intense brown gaze met his cold yellow glare, and then the ship platform they were both on began lifting and the ship took off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

Stumbling to his feet, Kenobi moved slowly to the bridge of his ship, obviously guarding his wounded left side. Padmé reached out to stop him, but two pirates abruptly grabbed her and ushered her back to private quarters, where she paced behind locked doors.

"Star Destroyer straight ahead Captain."

"Head 40 degrees to that sector." His bloodied hand pointed to the navigational screen.

"But sir, that's the Otora Nebula. We won't be able to see a thing."

"That's right. Neither will they."

A blast from the Destroyer caught their rear quarter, jarring the ship, its shields weakening in response.

"Best speed Gavin." He stared intensely at the young navigational officer, who shook his head in understanding of the danger of the situation.

The ship rocked under more attack.

"Shorter range fighters approaching Captain, one of them Lambda class."

Maul. If it were just the short-range fighters alone, he would turn on them and easily destroy them all, but he knew he was outgunned by the Star Destroyer that was bearing down upon them. The hits they had already taken had weakened the rear deflectors by twenty percent. He knew his only option at the moment was retreat. If only he could get to the large nebula in time. Then, Maul would be unable to scan for him, and the Destroyer wouldn't be able to see him either, giving them just enough time to formulate an escape and repair the damage to the ship.

"Once we reach the cloud, head 30 degrees port. Maintain speed and then back off and turn 10 degrees starboard. Adjust course and speed as necessary. Understand?" His words were halted and his breath was now coming out in pants.

"Aye, Captain."

Yet another blast rocked the ship before they entered into the dense purple and red gaseous nebula.

Once assured they were safely inside the cloud, Kenobi finally gave into the pain searing through his body and slumped unconscious to the deck.

Her agitated pacing and nail-biting was halted by the whoosh of the opening door. Four pirates carried in the unconscious body of their captain, moved across the room and laid him down upon the bed. They began peeling back his clothing, rather roughly, Padmé noted, and she stepped forward and stopped them with a touch of her hand. "I'll tend to him."

Three of the pirates gave each other questioning looks, but Jarell, who knew what had happened back at the Seralia space port nodded approvingly and motioned the pirates from the room. With a glance back at Padmé before leaving himself, he seemed to be struggling with words. "Take care of him." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "I owe him my life."

Padmé nodded before the man spun and left the room. She turned back to the damaged body lying on the bed and began to gently peel away the burned material from his shoulder. She winced at the badly burned and bleeding skin. Removing the rest of his upper garment, she left for the bathing room and returned with several warm wet towels, and began to gently dab at the wound. The blaster burn was bad, but not as bad as it had first looked. Now that the char was removed and the blood cleared away, it appeared that the shot had not gone too deep. What she had thought was a rather large wound, was simply an extension of the healing one that she had made herself, when she had stabbed him. She winced again at the memory.

Heading into the living area, she began emptying drawers onto the top of the desk. There had to be some sort of medical supplies here. She opened the bottom right drawer and removed a large black box. She opened it and was quite surprised at its contents. No time for questioning why a pirate would have one of those, she decided.

She set it aside and continued rummaging through the desk. Ah! Here it is. She opened a wooden box, whose lid was carved with a snake, took it back to the bed and dumped it. Plucking up two large bacta patches, her teeth tore through the packaging and she carefully placed the bacta over the oozing wound. She sighed as immediately the medicine began working, the redness surrounding the injury receding dramatically.

Satisifed that she had done all she could do, she moved to his uninjured side and without hesitation, lay herself next to him on the bed, her head lying on his shoulder, her hand shakily reaching across to be placed on the steady rise and fall of his chest. Matching her breathing with his own, even though her thoughts drifted to the gravity of their situation, she felt a calm contentment steal over her and soon drifted off to sleep.

She was awakened some time later by the sounds of moaning and opened her eyes to see beads of sweat on Obi-Wan's brow. His head was thrashing to and fro. She reached up to feel his forehead for any sign of fever. There wasn't any. He was obviously having a nightmare. She was about to attempt to wake him when he began muttering. "No...you...you bastard...you can't take them...Maul!...you monster!"

"Obi-Wan." She shook him gently and then more firmly. "Obi-Wan!"

Someone was calling him by his first name. Who was that? Nobody had called him that in years. It was a female voice, far off in the distance.

"Obi-Wan, wake up."

The voice was much closer now. His eyes opened slowly and blinked twice. He didn't think he would ever get used to waking up to a vision such as the one before him. It had happened twice now, and he intended on it happening every day for the rest of his life, if he had anything to do about it. Why was she looking at him like that, and why was she dabbing his head with a cold wet towel?

He leaned up on his elbows,grimacing slightly. Ah. The blaster wound. Surprisingly it didn't hurt that much any more. He leaned his head down to look at it, but found it covered with bacta patches. He turned an incredulous look at Padmé who still sat next to him on the bed with that wonderfully wistful look on her face.

"You passed out on the bridge. Jarell brought you here. I applied some bacta. It seems to be working, even though it was a little outdated."

"Thank you." It was a genuine response. He didn't know what else to say.

"While you were sleeping, you seemed to be having a nightmare. That's why I woke you." She noticed his head dropped at her comment and his eyes closed tightly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Padmé didn't mean to pry, but she found herself caring very much and wanting to help ease any type of suffering he may be enduring, physically or mentally. She had done all she could for the physical part. Now, if she could only help him with the mental.

"You were talking in your sleep. You said the name, Maul. Whom did he take?"

His eyes opened and focused on her then, a momentary intensity darkening them, until softening once more. His voice was hushed and emotional when he spoke. "My family...my friends. When I was a boy on Bandomeer, the Empire invaded and took everyone over the age of 15 as slaves to work in the mining colonies. My mother, my father and my older brother were taken. I was left alone. Many of my friends were killed trying to defend their families. Maul was the general in command at the time. I watched him strike many of my friends down with that red blade of his."

He stopped momentarily, drawing several deep breaths, looking up toward the ceiling of the room as if attempting to control his emotions, and then continued. "I vowed that when I was old enough, I would make the Empire pay. It's why..."

"It's why you became a pirate." Padmé offered in complete understanding now of the man who sat before her, the notorious, rebellious enemy of the Empire known as Obi-Wan Kenobi. The man she now knew she loved.

"It was the easiest and quickest way for revenge."

Her chest heaved slightly as his hand reached across and grasped hers.

"Padmé, I've never taken a life in cold blood. I would never..."

"I know." She smiled at him and gripped his hand tightly. Their eyes met in a steady compassionate gaze, expressing all of the feelings shared that neither of them were yet willing to admit out loud.

With a slight nod of his head, he began to move off of the bed. "I need to get to the bridge. We can't stay hidden in this nebula forever."

But before he turned away, the back of his hand smoothed a gentle caress across her cheek.

The door slid shut, unbolted this time, she noticed, and Padmé flung herself backward onto the bed in a short moment of utter bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

The imperial officers cleared the way for a pacing Prince Maul, obviously agitated at the events that had recently occurred. Kenobi's ship was almost within range and was damaged. His scans revealed the ship's deflectors had suffered a significant power decrease. If only he could catch up with him, he could disable the ship and take the princess back.

He stopped cold in his tracks, his yellow eyes darting back and forth. Did he actually want to take her back after what she had done? She had shot at him! Clearly, she had been brainwashed by those pirates, or possibly was even being blackmailed. He understood the power of blackmail. It was how he arranged their marriage in the first place. He knew her well enough to know that she would never risk the lives of her own people. He would get her back. He had to. Besides, the Emperor would not be pleased if he didn't. The man was less forgiving than he was, and Maul was not known as the forgiving type.

"They are heading into the nebula sir."

"If they reach that cloud, I will hold you personally responsible."

The young navigational officer's hand tremored slightly in response to the threat, beads of sweat quickly forming on his forehead.

Moments later, two imperial guards were dragging the lifeless officer's body away from the navigational controls while Maul was spewing obscenities and pacing back and forth across the bridge. Kenobi's ship had entered the cloud and they had been forced to follow in pursuit. They now couldn't see anything but swirling purple and red gases and all scanning attempts were bounced back. He could be anywhere.

"Keep searching! I want that ship!"

The volume and tone of his voice caused a shudder amongst the entire flight command. "Sargent! Take over navigation!"

The middle-aged officer gulped. "Y..yes sir."

Several hours later, the boiling of Maul's blood finally reduced down to a simmer and he took a seat in the commander's chair, still staring out the viewscreen at the swirling nebula.

"My prince! Assault ship detected exiting the cloud at 0.34 parsecs starboard."

"Pursue before they go to hyperspeed!" Maul was immediately on his feet.

Just a bit closer and they would be within range once more. Suddenly the alarms blared.

"Two seismic charges directly ahead sir!"

"Take evasive!"

The ship did an abrupt turn and dove just as the charges erupted, resulting in a massive explosion that ignited the nebula gases, catching just the tail end of Maul's retreating craft, but catching two other fighters that had not reacted as quickly, exploding them upon impact.

Returning as quickly as possible to the previous location of Kenobi's ship, they were just in time to see the blur of its exhaust through the ripple of the distorted gases as it leapt into hyperspeed.

"Track their hyperdrive signal and plot course!"

The new navigational officer squeezed his eyes tightly before turning to face his impending doom in the yellow glare of Prince Maul. "We can't sir. The seismic charges have disrupted the energy field and it is impossible to trace the signal."

Two more guards were soon dragging away the middle-aged headless body of the new navigational officer as Maul disengaged the red glow of his lightsaber, seating himself in the navigational chair. Damn! All he could do now was wait.

"That bought us some time, Captain."

"For now." Kenobi smiled warily at his first officer, whose gaze had fallen down to his injured shoulder.

"You'd better get back to your quarters Captain. You're bleeding again."

Turning to the navigational commander, he issued his orders before leaving the bridge. "Alert me when we reach the Correlia sector, before coming out of lightspeed."

"Aye, Captain."

A somewhat pale Obi-wan re-appeared in his quarters, quickly met by comforting, soft hands. He allowed himself to be laid back on the bed as Padmé hovered over him, removing the drying bacta patch and replacing it with a fresh one. Smoothing the edges of the patch to attach to his skin, her hands' motions were abruptly halted by his own. Her eyes slowly moved from his wound to his face and the depth of emotion she saw in those gray-green depths caused her body to tremble.

"Why?"

"What?" His hand was now caressing her cheek and tracing a tortuous path down her neck and she was surprised she had the ability to say that one word.

"Why did you shoot Maul back at the dock? Why did you save me?" He was hoping he knew the reason, but needed to hear it from her own lips.

"You were hurt. I don't like to see people suffering."

It was a reason, but not exactly the one he had been wanting to hear. But he found that it really didn't matter what her lips had said. What was more important was what they were doing, and right now they were moving across his chest, searing his skin with light kisses, sending an ache to his groin and a groan through his throat. His hand came up to entwine in her dark curls, gently urging her mouth up to his own. Without hesitation, her mouth moved upon his and he was taken aback somewhat by the urgent thrust of her tongue, meeting its probing movements with his own. The next groan that escaped them came from her and it nearly undid him. He wanted so much to roll over and take her then and there, but his plan all along had been for her to be the aggresor, and so far, it seemed to be working. For now, he would wait and see what she did. He found out, much to his surprise, he didn't have to wait long.

Her body shifted over his and she straddled him, her mouth now moving back down onto his chest. His eyes rolled back into his head as she bit gently on a dark nipple, casting aside the long braid that hung across his chest. Her hands then moved to his groin and he let out a gasp as he felt her small fingers grasping him outside of his trousers. Plan be damned! He couldn't take it any more.

He flipped her over onto her back and buried his tongue in her mouth while his own hands explored the curves of her body.

"Too...much...clothes." It was her sweet, quiet voice that murmured between the onslaught of his kisses.

"Easily remedied." He was surprised as the huskiness of his own reply.

Clothing cast aside, their bodies tightly pressed together, demanding union.

Surprised that she could think any rational thought, Padmé mumbled. "Are you sure your shoulder will be all right?"

Leaning down to whisper in her ear, his body thrust forward into her warm and willing embrace. "Trust me, I feel no pain."

They moved together in perfect harmony, hands mapping and memorizing each other's bodies. Mid way through their lovemaking, her strength surprised him as she flipped him over and resumed the role of the aggressor. Their coincided cries of fulfillment were muffled by their mouths coming quickly together, his hands pulling her tightly to him.

They were both sweaty from exertion, but the moisture he felt on his chest now could only be one thing. She was crying. He pulled her gently to the side and dropped light kisses to her eyes and mouth, attempting to banish her tears. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I...I can't."

"Padmé, you can tell me anything."

"I know that." Her eyes were shut, but the obvious inner torment was written on her face. "That's not what I meant."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed and he waited, quite worriedly, for her explanation.

"You have to let me go back to him."

"What?" After what they had just experienced? Was she crazy? Never in his life had making love to a woman felt like it had with her. It was the difference that love made, he supposed. He loved her. He had to tell her. Now.

"Padmé. Look at me."

Her long lashes fluttered open to reveal a pain-filled gaze.

"I love you."

"Don't say that!"

Before he could stop her, she was up and off the bed, grabbing the top blanket and wrapping it around her petite form. She stood for a moment with her back to him and turned slowly, tears streaming down her face. "Don't you understand? I shot him!" Her hand flew to her mouth as she stifled a gasp. "I shot him and now he'll think I'm not going to marry him."

"You're not! Are you?" Obi-Wan was sitting up on the bed staring at the frantic look on her face, a look of total disbelief on his own.

"I have to! Don't you see? If I don't go back, the Empire will invade Naboo. Everything we've worked for -- democracy, freedom, our very way of life will be destroyed. I can't allow that to happen."

Obi-Wan understood all too well. If he had a chance to change his past and alter the future for his own family, his own planet, would he do the same? Of course he would. That was the rational side of his thinking. But now, looking at the beautiful creature wrapped in the red velvet cloth from his bed, the sated feeling of making love to her just moments before, all rational thought was flung out of the window and he was standing in front of her, gripping her arms tightly. "I won't let you go back to him! I love you Padmé!"

Her head was shaking slowly as fresh tears fell from her eyelids. "That won't save my people Obi-Wan. You have to let me go."

She was right. He knew it, and it was breaking his heart. He embraced her once more before turning to grab his clothes and crossed the room, exiting it without looking back. Padmé slumped to the floor, her sobs wracking her small body.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

The floor was hard and she could feel her eyelids beginning to swell. Mustering what little strength she felt she possessed, she raised herself up and moved back toward the bed, dropping the red velvet and donning her previously discarded gown.

It just wasn't fair. She had finally found the man who possessed the other half of her soul and now she was being forced to give him up. She wasn't sure if she could, but she had to, didn't she?

Moving to the bathing room, she released the cold water into the sink and splashed some of it on her face. Glancing up into the mirror, she was shocked to see the signs of her despair there.

If she did go back to Maul and married him, she knew deep within her heart that it wouldn't last long. One of them would be dead soon and more than likely, it would be her. She was too strong willed for this fate. And then what good would she be to her people?

Maybe, just maybe, she could serve them better by resisting and possibly even forming alliances against the Empire instead of joining it. Naboo would suffer initially, but if they could ultimately free themselves and other planets from its dictatorial tyranny, they would be better off.

Besides, she now knew Maul much better. She had had her suspicions, but had been blinded by her prejudices and naivety of royalty. Obi-Wan's stories of his childhood rang with truth. Maul was a monster. There was no way she would join with him. She belonged with Obi-Wan.

As that realization settled in her mind, she looked once more into the mirror and saw a fresh and determined face looking back. This was right. She must go to Obi-Wan and tell him.

The feeling of a presence in the next room, more than an actual sensory perception, caused her to spin and move that direction as a large smile lit her face. "Obi-Wan."

Her smile was quickly replaced with a look of fear as the man standing in the room glaring at her was not the man she loved. It was the young man that Obi-Wan had nearly choked to death back at Seralia, and he was holding something in his hand.

Before Padmé had time to react, she felt a sharp prick to her neck, and then a drugging sensation seeping throughout her body. She lost consciousness quickly.

"Conceal the ship in the planet's rings."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure he had been completely successful in his escape, and wasn't taking any chances. The orbital rings of Correlia would hide them well enough, for a while. It was the only thing he could think of to do right now anyway. His mind wasn't working properly, not since Padmé had informed him of her intentions of returning to Maul.

He and Jarell knew and trusted many beings on Corellia. They would set up a meeting with Maul here. It was the safest place he could think of. But right now, he really didn't want to think about it. If he did, it would drive him mad.

Jarell seemed to pick up on his emotional upheaval and moved to his side. "How long should we maintain orbit, Captain?"

"A couple of hours. Let me get my head straight."

A hand on his shoulder was the only comfort he could offer his friend.

The somber mood of the bridge was abruptly disrupted by a beep coming from one of the control panels. The officer stationed there stammered his report, as if not believing what he saw. Kenobi was quickly peering over his shoulder at the blip that had originated apparently from his own ship.

"One of our own shuttles captain! Two life signs on board." The pirate's hands clicked over several command keys before his voice lowered in pitch. "One male...one...female."

Obi-Wan immediately bolted from the bridge and soon entered his now empty quarters. No signs of struggle. Perhaps she had gone willingly. She was going to go anyway. This just made it easier, didn't it?

He sat himself down heavily onto his desk chair, rotating it slightly with the push of his foot, turning to see Jarell standing in the doorway.

"All crew accounted for except young Tanner."

Tanner. Kenobi's head nodded, a smirk crossing his face. He should havestrangled the man when he had the chance back at the dock. Betrayed by one of his own crew! That had never happened to him before, but it did explain a lot. Maul seemed to show up at the most inconvenient times and he knew it wouldn't be long before he would show up again. The shuttle Tanner had taken Padmé away in was a short-range vessel.

The sympathy that he saw in his first officer's eyes did little to ease the pain he now suffered. However, the pain of one of his own crew betraying him paled in comparison to the pain he felt at losing Padmé. It was deep, and etching a scar onto his very soul, a scar that he expected he would bear for the rest of his life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

Jarell stood firm in the doorway waiting on his Captain. He had stood by this man for many years now and would continue to stand by him, no matter what. He owed him his life, the least he could offer him was his allegiance.

Kenobi was swiveling his desk chair back and forth, his eyes focused on an uncertain point across the room. It was habit that he had developed whenever he was in deep concentration, so Jarell decided to wait and see what possible plan the man could be forming. What he saw the Captain do next completely surprised him.

Suddenly leaping up from his chair, Obi-Wan opened the bottom desk drawer and pulled out a long black box. He sat it on the desk and ran his hand over the smooth lid before flicking the latch and opening it. He reached inside and pulled out the metallic object, bringing it vertically in front of his face. His thumb moved over a red button, and with a flick, the laser sword hummed to life with deadly blue energy.

Jarell was immediately across the desk, his hands clamped firmly down upon the wood. "Are you crazy? Don't tell me you're thinking what I think you are."

"It's time." Kenobi's face glowed blue against the flickering laser light.

"Time for what? To get yourself killed?" Jarell was now pacing back and forth in front of the desk. "I understand, Obi-wan, believe me I do. Maul deserves to be punished, and so does the Empire. I thought that was what we have been doing this entire time. Going to Coruscant and getting yourself killed is not going to serve that purpose."

"I have to get her back."

Jarell stopped in his tracks. "This is about the girl then." Of course it was. He had seen her. She was beautiful, but they had seen many beautiful girls from all over the universe. What was so special about this one? "You're willing to risk your life for her?"

"I'm willing to die for her Jarell. I love her. I can't live without her. I shouldn't have let her go." He disengaged his laser sword, clipped it onto his belt and began attaching other weaponry to his body, a blaster, his knife.

Jarell stood transfixed across from the desk, his intent gaze finally meeting his captain's. He clenched his jaw once and turned abruptly and left the quarters.

Disappointment struck him as he watched Jarell's retreat. What had he expected? For him to volunteer to join him on this suicide mission? No. Jarell obviously didn't understand. He was on his own it seemed. He would gather all the weaponry he could, shuttle to Correlia and catch a transport to Coruscant, and somehow, he would find Padmé and kill Maul. He didn't have a choice.

He headed for the shuttle bay in long strides, two blasters strapped to his side, a knife hidden in his boot, and the laser sword dangling from his belt. The strange and unfamiliar weight of it nagged at his mind. He had created it with his own hands years ago after seeing what Maul had done with that red blade to his friends on Bandomeer. He was determined to someday kill the monster with his own style of weapon. It had taken several years to construct the sword and he had practiced with it as often as he could, in the hopes that someday he would be able to use it. It seemed that that day had finally arrived.

He rounded the corner leading to the bay and was stopped abruptly in his tracks by a group of his comrades, all dressed in battle uniforms, heavily armed.

Jarell stepped forward from the group. "We're going with you."

"This isn't your fight."

"You're our captain. We have sworn allegiance to you. Where you go, we go, even to death." Jarell then performed the traditional unspoken oath of loyalty by grasping his own braid in his fist, bringing it up to his mouth, placing a kiss at the joint of his thumb and holding out his fist in front of his body. Obi-Wan hesitated, but upon seeing the steely determination in each of his crew member's faces, he smiled and offered his own oath, placing his fist on top of Jarell's. The crew of twelve other pirates did the same, before they broke up and headed back toward the bridge to set a course for Coruscant.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten 

Disguised as a cargo ship, bearing the markings of the Empire, Kenobi and his crew entered the atmosphere of Coruscant, immediately being hailed by planet security.

"Please state destination." The pleasant female voice stated over the comm.

"Naboo cargo ship requesting landing permit."

"A few more hours, and you boys would have been late." Came the abrupt reply.

"For...?" The communications ensign, as well as Kenobi andthe rest of hiscrew were a bit confused.

"For the wedding, of course! Head 5.4 to docking station three." The cheerful voice ended its transmission.

Donning flowing dark brown hooded robes to disguise themselves and their weapons, the band of pirates exited the ship and walked the streets of Coruscant, in hopes of finding the location of the wedding.

Jarell leaned close to his captain as they walked. "Just how are we supposed to find her?"

"Follow the crowds." Kenobi stated simply.

The marriage of Prince Maul and the Naboo princess was the social event of the decade. Crowds of citizens were flooding the streets and airways, all heading toward the Sith Temple. Although they would not be allowed entrance, they were determined to stand or hover in front of the building, hoping to get a glimpse of the Prince and his new bride. Obi-Wan and his men simply mingled in with the crowd.

The huge gathering stopped in front of a massive building with five spheres jutting from its block style base. It was a massive and impressive structure, and Obi-Wan had the strange feeling as if he had seen it before, but that was crazy. He had never been on Coruscant before.

Jarell was once more mumbling in his ear. "And just how are we supposed to get in there? Knock on the front door?"

Obi-Wan was silent and Jarell's eyebrows raised at the captain's statement. "On the right side of the building is an entrance. That's where we need to go. And don't ask me how I know. I just do."

Jarell didn't reply and Obi-Wan turned to look at his friend. "Trust me."

Jarell nodded suspiciously and the group of brown robed men discreetly moved through the crowd to the far side of the building. Approaching what appeared to be a servant entrance, they were met by two imperial guards carrying heavy blasters. Jarell quickly gripped his own, but was stopped by Kenobi's hand on his arm. He watched in amazement as the captain approached the two guards and began speaking to them with a low but forceful command.

"We're waiters for the wedding reception. You will let us pass."

After a short hesitation, one of the guards murmured his reply, sounding very distracted and monotone. "We will let you pass." The guards moved from the doorway and allowed all fourteen of the pirates to enter the Temple.

Once Jarell had gotten over his shock at the ease of their entrance, he caught up with Kenobi once more. "How did you do that?"

Kenobi shot a grin at him over his shoulder. "I have no idea!"

Stealthily moving through the lower level, silently eliminating several more white armored guards, the pirates made their way to a large foyer and stood in its shadows, contemplating their next move.

"Which way now?" It was the first officer's hushed voice that broke the silence.

Obi-Wan once more stood silent, staring off into the distance, as if listening to a voice only he could hear. "That way." His hand pointed to a long hall on the opposite side of the room.

"How...? Oh forget it. You're just going to say 'Trust me' again aren't you?"

Obi-Wan simply smiled at him before motioning his crew to the opposite side of the room.

At the end of the long hall was an arched double door. Obi-Wan knew in his heart that Padmé was on the other side of it. He couldn't explain how he knew, but he just knew. It was similar to when he was involved in a fierce space battle. Sometimes he could react to an enemy's maneuver before it had even been executed. Jarell had often told him that he had a sixth sense when it came to strategy and battle tactics, but Obi-Wan knew it was more than that. It was almost like a voice was in his head telling him what to do. And sometimes that voice was so strong, it would almost transform itself into a vision, and he could almost see what was about to happen. It had occurred only a few times in the past, but now the voice was back, and it was telling him loudly and clearly that Padmé was in the room beyond these doors.

With only slight hesitation, he nodded to Jarell, who, joined by another officer, pushed the doors open. Kenobi entered quickly, hand on the blaster which hung from his side. His blood surged in his veins at the sight of Padmé sitting alone at a large vanity table, her back to him, obviously deeply involved in her own thoughts. She had not heard him enter. Her head suddenly came up though as if sensing something, or someone in the room, and she slowly turned to meet his gaze.

Her face was a mixture of emotions, the first of shock, surprise, then joy, expressed through a smile. However, the smile disappeared and her face now wore an expression of worry. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it quickly as the sound of soft thuds of footsteps filled the room. The horned, red and black creature entered throught another doorway and stopped abruptly, pulling off his outer cloak and grinning at the pirate captain who stood in his doorway. To Maul's pleasant surprise, Kenobi removed his own brown cloak and withdrew a lightsaber, immediately igniting it.

Maul grinned ferally and drew his own saber.

Kenobi took a deliberate step forward, his action mirrored by Maul, but his attention was abruptly drawn back to his crew who were suddenly under blaster attack. His momentary distraction opened the door for Maul, who came at him quickly with his red hissing lightsaber. Obi-Wan wasn't sure how he saw it coming, having had his head turned, but he had, and his blue beam met red, sparking at their contact.

Maul's sword and strength pushed relentlessly against his, shoving him back against the doorjamb. Their joined sabers sparked against his face, Maul's face contorting into a grim reddened haze. The evil voice hissed through blackened teeth, "You fool. You should have stayed on Bandomeer."

The flash of red and black tatoos, the screams of his friends and family, and the evil laughter now issuing from his opponent surged through him and Kenobi felt a sudden unexplained power. He pushed Maul away and started viciously hacking away at him, sending ferocious blows across and down upon Maul's surprised and retreating defense. But Obi-Wan was not as adept to this type of weaponry and his fury did not outmatch Maul's skill. He was soon defending himself with all the energy he possessed. A swift swirling strike by a red saber sent his own skidding across the marble floor, the breath then knocked out of him by black boots that had collided with his chest.

He was gasping for breath on the floor and looked up just in time to see a boot coming down hard upon his head. He seethed in pain as he felt the agonizing burn of Maul's saber slashing across his thigh.

He had failed, but death was a welcome destiny. It was better than living a life without Padmé. His only regret was that he couldn't have taken Maul with him so that she wouldn't suffer. But she was strong. She would survive, somehow.

The boot came off of his head and he lifted up enough to look across to where she had sat. She was now kneeling on the floor and to Obi-Wan's dismay, was holding a knife to her chest. "No." The mouthed word was a sobbed plea.

Padmé was initially thrilled to see Obi-Wan standing in the doorway, his crew behind him as usual, but fear quickly enveloped her. Not fear for herself, but fear for Obi-Wan and what Maul would do to him if he was found here. Before she could warn him, Maul was in the room and the two were battling each other with drawn laser swords. Maul soon had the upper hand and it was then that Padmé realized that Obi-Wan would be defeated. She recalled something she had spoken to him at their first meeting, words meant to threaten, about how Maul would track him down and kill him, but now that it was actually going to happen, she knew that she could not live, knowing that he was dead. She would rather die herself.

She reached down to her boot and withdrew a long thin blade, meant to be used against Maul that night following their wedding, or on herself in a worst case scenario. She had decided that one of them would die this night. Knowing now that it would be her, she felt little grief. Seeing Obi-Wan struggling for breath on the floor, Maul's menacing blade hovering over his body, she felt a wave of contentment. If she couldn't be with him in life, then they would be together in death. She smiled gently as his frantic gaze met hers.

Obi-wan reached out his hand in desperation toward her. This wasn't the way it was meant to be. She couldn't die. Not like this.

A rush of peaceful energy flooded through him and to his amazement, the knife that she had been holding was suddenly in his hand. He quickly thrust it into the thigh of Maul, who was preparing to strike the killing blow. Maul hissed in pain and anger, but only momentarily dropped his sword before raising it once more to come down hard to end their fight.

The strike never reached its goal. As if in slow motion, he heard Jarell scream and saw his first officer leap over his body, right into the path of the descending sword, taking the full length of it through his chest. Jarell clung onto Maul with a steely grip and raised his blaster to Maul's chest, firing several quick rounds. Both men collapsed onto the floor, Jarell's body still impaled on the red blade, Maul's feet jerking in spasms of his own death.

Obi-wan rushed to the bodies, reaching to pry the lightsaber from Maul's death grip, automatically switching it off, thereby releasing his first officer's body into his arms. But it was too late. Jarell was already dead.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven 

The assault ship of Obi-Wan Kenobi shuddered as it lurched into lightspeed, carrying its crew of eight pirates, a slightly wounded pirate captain, and one Nubian princess. The pirates manned their control centers, but were silent in their duties. The death of Jarell filled the room like a fog.

Padmé approached Obi-Wan who was standing in front of the main viewport, apparently in deep concentration, his eyes staring off into the blur of the rapidly passing stars. Offering what love and support she could, she reached for his hand, relieved that he grasped it firmly in return, but did not turn his head. She would not disturb him further with words.

Obi-Wan indeed was pensive, but his thoughts were not of Jarell. He recognized the sacrifice his first officer had made and he was eternally grateful, but not surprised. Jarell had fulfilled his oath as his first officer and his friend. Obi-Wan would have done the same.

What his thoughts were dwelling on now was the immediate future. What would happen would they reached Naboo? Would Padmé simply return to her people? True, they needed her leadership, especially now. Now that the Emperor would be seeking his revenge for the murder of his second-in-command. He didn't want her to leave. But what right did he have to ask her to stay? Could he bind her to a life of dangerous piracy, of fighting and hiding? She deserved more. She would have to return to Naboo and prepare her people for the impending retaliation of the Empire.

Padmé was lost in her own thoughts, but hers did not parallel those of Obi-Wan. She knew she needed to return to Naboo and inform the governing body of what had happened and what they could expect. It was a dreaded but necessary step in order to proceed with her plan, which was to be with Obi-Wan, in whatever way possible. She had no right to ask him to give up his life and join her on Naboo. Being a pirate was all he knew. Besdies, his crew needed him, but she also knew that she needed him too. She belonged with him, and she was willing to give up everything she knew and loved, to even give up Naboo in order to stand by his side.

"Jarell was a good man." She said suddenly, deciding to break their silence.

Obi-Wan turned to gaze into the beautiful face now looking up at him. "Yes, he was. A good friend too."

"He said he owed you his life."

"He owed me nothing. Any one of us would gladly give his life to save the other. It's part of our oath."

'Our oath,' Padmé repeated in her mind. She would gladly take that oath if only he would let her stay. But how could she ask him? He had immediately given the order to set a course for Naboo when they had boarded the vessel. It was obvious that he intended on taking her back there, back to her people, back to her duty, and then leave her there. What could she say to change his mind? She had to say something,

"Obi-Wan, I..." was all that she got out before his mouth descending on hers, quickly, but gently, his arms pulling her into a strong embrace. She returned the kiss and deepened it somewhat, her small hand reaching up to run fingers along the long thin braid that swept down over his chest.

As he slowly withdrew from their embrace, Obi-Wan reached up with his own hand to clasp onto hers as it held onto the braid. The kiss had completely undone him and altered his decision. He was about to do something he thought he would never do, but the voice in his head was telling him it was right. He was about to turn his back on his men, his ship, his life and offer his oath to the petite and beautiful young woman who stood in front of him -- the princess who held a firm grip on his pirate braid, but also his heart.

Pulling her hand away, Obi-Wan reached to his belt and withdrew a daggar. He reached up with both hands and without hesitation, cut his braid off. Going to one knee, he offered it to Padmé as a symbol of his allegiance and loyalty to her. She was obviously stunned, her brown eyes widening in response, but she recovered quickly and smiled, reached out and accepted his gift.

"Princess Amidala, I forsake my life and oath of piracy and offer it to you, if you will have me."

Her voice shaking slightly, Padmé responded. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, I accept your oath of loyalty and hereby proclaim thee Knight. Rise."

Unable to keep the formality in her voice or actions any longer, Padmé flung herself into Obi-Wan's waiting arms. "Yes, I will have you. I love you...I love you." Her murmured words were lost in kisses that furiously rained down upon her face and mouth.

---------------

The blue flickering holographic image of a council of representatives from several planetary systems came into focus in front of Obi-wan and Padmé, but it was Princess Amidala who stepped forward to address the group.

"The Alliance appreciates your loyalty, governors."

Obi-Wan's chest heaved with pride as her voice commanded authority and respect amongst the group of beings who had chosen to join their rebellion against the Empire.

"We must act quickly to stop the Emperor and his tyrannical rule. I am sending the coded coordinates for the location of the rendesvous point now."

Obi-Wan nodded to the communication officer on board who quickly conveyed the message.

"We will meet you at these coordinates in three days. Thank you gentleman."

Several governors nodded before retreating from view. Governor Bibble of Naboo however, stayed and addressed them both. "Princess Amidala, Knight Kenobi, it is our pleasure to serve the Alliance." The governor hesitated and then continued. "And Knight Kenobi?"

"Yes Governor." Obi-Wan stepped forward to Padmé's side.

"Take care of her for us."

"Oh, I will. Trust me." Obi-Wan smiled as his hand reached across and was instantly met with a soft but firm grip.

A returning smile lit the elderly man's face and then the holo image flickered out.

Hands still entwined, Obi-Wan and Padmé walked forward to look out the viewport of the assault ship, unsure of what the future would hold for them, the dangers they would face. But one thing they were certain of, they could face anything as long as they were together.

- FIN -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the KIND reviews. This one was a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
